Un rêve, une réalité
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Une famille. Voilà ce que voit Draco dans le miroir de Rised, sauf que cette famille est spéciale. OS. SLASH


* * *

N'auteure : Zoo !

Titre : Un rêve, une réalité.

Base : Tous les beaux tomes d'Harry Potter !

Couple : C'est pas drôle si je vous le dis ! Même si vous vous en doutez ! **SLASH** !!

Rating : Un tout petit PG-13

Résumer : Une famille. Voilà ce que voit Draco dans le miroir de Rised, sauf que cette famille est spéciale.

Note de mo :

J'avais envi d'écrire quelque chose et c'est ça qui est sorti. C'est un O-S et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Il faisait froid ce soir d'automne. Un froid humide qui vous glace jusque dans votre lit. Tellement humide que les murs des cachots commençaient à suinter.

Et Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas l'humidité. Il avait beau aimer la pluie et l'eau, l'humidité le dégoûtait. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur rance que cela donnait à une pièce. Une odeur de refermé.

C'était moins pour échapper à cette odeur qu'il était sorti de sa chambre personnelle. Bien sûr il ne le dira pas. Non ce n'était pas l'odeur qui l'avait poussé à errer dans les couloirs sombre et vide du château. C'était un sentiment de vide qui l'avait assaille et il avait eu envi de prendre l'air (dans le château.)

Il était tard, très tard. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. On entendait le doux froufrou du vent dans les arbres, les frissonnements de l'eau. C'était une nuit calme ou aucune nuisance sonore –mis à par les bruits de la nuit- ne venait gâcher la beauté du moment.

Draco continuait à arpenter les couloirs, sans avoir une idée d'où il allait. Sans savoir où il était.

Puis il se trouva face à une porte ouverte. Une belle porte en chêne. Elle semblait l'appeler. Elle semblait lui dire de la passer. Ce que fit le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéire à des ordres ou suivre des conseils mais c'était comme si la salle l'attirait, comme si ce qu'il cherchait ce trouvait là, ce qui comblerait le vide qui l'habitait.

Il entra dans la pièce. Elle était vielle, abandonnée de tous. Les araignées y avaient trouvé leur place ainsi que la poussière. Tout paraissait figé. Cela était normal vu que la salle était vide.

Draco la scruta. Ses deux billes d'acier se posèrent sur des toiles d'arachnides, des moutons de poussières et enfin sur un gigantesque miroir.

Non pas vide.

Il s'approcha doucement, de peur de briser l'ambiance paisible qu'il régnait et qui l'englobait. Il se posta devant le miroir ouvragé. Des mots étaient inscrits sur son support mais il fut incapable de les déchiffrer. Alors son regard se posa sur le miroir lui-même, s'apprêtant à voir son reflet. Un garçon grand, la peau pâle, les cheveux blond argenté presque blanc, des yeux métal en fusion et une carrure d'athlète. Pourtant cette image n'apparue jamais. Ce fut celle d'un garçon un peu plus petit que lui qui pris sa place. Il avait les cheveux noir ébène, la peau doré, des yeux vert rieur et lui souriait.

Draco ne fit pas un geste. Aucuns sentiments ne passa sur son visage. Il se contenta de regarder.

L'image passa pour céder sa place à une autre.

Le même garçon plus âgé, vingt-cinq ans environs, lui souriait. Dans ses bras il tenait un petit paquet de linge. Le paquet bougea et laissa voir un bébé au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu.

L'image changea encore et le même homme apparu, il tenait toujours un paquet dans les mains mais il semblait avoir encore vieilli. Une petite fille se tenait devant lui. Elle avait un petit menton pointu, une belle chevelure noir d'encre et de grands yeux bleu gris. Elle suçait son pouce et était accroché à une jambe de celui qui semblait être son père. Draco se rendit compte après qu'un autre homme était apparu. Il se tenait derrière le brun, les bras serrer autour du torse de celui-ci, la tête sur son épaule. Il souriait. Doucement il posa un baisé sur la joue de l'autre. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

L'homme qui était apparu était plus grand que le premier : de beaux cheveux blonds mi-longs encadraient son visage, sa peau pâle contrastait avec celle de l'autre homme. Il avait les même yeux que ceux de la petite fille.

Le paquet remua encore et un bébé aux cheveux roux et aux même yeux bleus apparu.

L'image s'effaça encore.

Le même couple paru. Le brun tenait la main d'une petite fille rousse et aux yeux bleu-gris, alors que dans ses bras un petit garçon à la chevelure en bataille dormait en suçant son pouce. La petite fille de la dernière fois avait grandi et souriait. Elle était assise devant le couple et lisait. Le blond était toujours placé derrière. Dans ses bras une petite tête blonde reposait aussi mais il ne dormait pas. Ses grands yeux verts rieurs regardaient autour de lui.

Le bonheur.

La scène représentait le bonheur.

Draco regarda son reflet plus âgé porter le petit garçon. Il regarda Harry qui lui souriait ; Il regarda les enfants, leurs enfants. Il les trouva beaux. Alors il s'assit devant le miroir, les yeux fixé dans ceux de Harry.

Il resta là devant cette famille qui semblait être la sienne.

Pour la première fois il se sentit complet. Le vide l'avait quitté. Il avait disparu pour faire place à une chaleur réconfortante.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, ni le temps qu'il fallut au miroir pour remplacer la scène qui si passait.

Il regarda la nouvelle comme les autres, sans réaction, sans sentiments visibles. Seule la scène existait.

Deux corps enlacés, des draps froissé sous eux, deux corps dénudé, deux couleurs de peau, deux couleurs de cheveux, deux hommes qui s'aimaient, deux hommes qui se donnaient à l'autre, deux corps qui ne formaient plus qu'un, deux âmes qui ne formaient plus qu'une.

L'amour en fusion.

* * *

Dans la grande salle les discutions allaient bon train. Parvati et Lavande se racontaient les derniers potins, Ron et Seamus parlaient Quidditch et Neville et Dean botanique...

Harry mangeait son bacon ne pensant à rien. Il avait l'esprit vide. Vide comme lui-même. Un vide profond et vorace qui l'emprisonnait dans la mélancolie. Il n'avait plus de soucis mis à part les cours de Rogue, plus de peur pour les gens qu'il aimait, mais il se sentait vide.

Hermione elle fixait la table des Serpentards. Une personne en particulier pour être plus précis. Un jeune homme aux cernes noirs, au regard vide et à l'air triste. Cela faisait trois semaines que Malfoy ne leur avait pas fais de coup vache, pas dit d'insultes... Cela faisait aussi trois semaines qu'il semblait perdu dans un autre monde, n'écoutant plus en cours, faisant brûler ses potions, ne mangeant rien ou presque et, comme le témoignait son apparence, ne dormant pas beaucoup.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Entre Harry qui c'était enfermé dans sa mélancolie et le blond qui s'était enfermé dans son monde il y avait des problèmes.

* * *

En se rendant au cours de métamorphose Hermione décida de questionner Harry.

« Dit Harry tu sais ce qu'a Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils

« Non, pourquoi ? Il est devenu aimable ?

Je n'irais pas jusque là mais il ne nous insulte plus, il n'insulte plus personnes en fait. Il ne mange presque plus, il paraît manquer de sommeil. On ne le voit plus traîner avec son groupe et les profs se plaignent de son inattention. Il semble enfermer dans un autre monde. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il a c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. »

* * *

Une silhouette se découpait dans un des couloirs sombre du château.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait parlé de Malfoy il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pendant toute la journée il avait observé le blond et l'avait trouvé bizarre, comme si celui-ci attendait impatiemment la fin de la journée. Cela le préoccupait tant qu'il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il y avait tout de même eu un bon point à cette observation ; elle l'avait sortie de sa torpeur.

Il errait à présent dans les couloirs, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

Après une heure de marche il se retrouva face à une porte de chêne ouverte. Poussé par une attraction, il la passa.

Dans la pièce poussiéreuse il trouva Draco assit devant un miroir qu'il connaissait bien. Le blond était hypnotisé par lui (le miroir.)

Harry s'approcha et se plaça derrière le Serpentard en regardant le miroir.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Malfoy. Ce que tu vois dedans n'est pas la réalité, c'est ton souhait le plus cher. Tu ne dois pas te laisser emprisonner par lui, déclara doucement le brun. »

Draco ne sursauta pas, il ne fit aucun geste, ne lâcha pas le miroir des yeux.

« Je sais bien Potter qu'il ne me montre pas la réalité, je ne serais pas là sinon. »

Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je me demande ce que tu vois Malfoy. À mes onze ans je voyais ma famille, il semblerait que cela a changé.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire Potter. »

Harry sourit, un petit sourire en coin, un sourire amusé.

« Je suppose que non. Et si je te disais ce que j'y vois, tu me le dirais ? »

Draco détacha son regard du miroir et se tourna vers Potter, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« c'est à réfléchir.

- Alors je te laisse réfléchir, déclara Harry en se levant. Mais n'oublis pas que plus tu t'enferme dans ton rêve plus le retour à la réalité sera difficile. »

Et il laissa là un adolescent amoureux et indécis.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Harry n'eu aucun mal à retrouver la salle. C'était comme si elle l'appelait. Encore une fois il retrouva Draco assit par terre. Mais cette fois là c'est lui qu'il regardait, le dos tourné au miroir.

« Tu t'es décider à regarder la réalité ?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Tu veux donc savoir ce que j'y vois.

- Oui. La voix était impatiente et en même temps anxieuse. »

Le brun se rapprocha, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond. Pas une fois il regarda le miroir.

« J'y vois toujours une famille mais elle a changé. Avec moi il y a un autre homme et des enfants, nos enfants. Ils sont beaux les petits monstres, beaucoup d'entre eux on les yeux de leur père, de beaux yeux acier. Mon mari aussi est beau. Il a l'air d'un ange. Il a un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Lui aussi est heureux. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs d'une belle couleur de cheveux d'ange, sa peau est aussi blanche que l'ivoire. C'est mon ange »

« Moi aussi j'y vois ma famille. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Notre premier enfant est une petite fille, elle a les mêmes cheveux que lui. Puis vient une autre petite fleur. Elle est rousse avec des yeux métalliques. Enfin viennent des jumeaux. Tous deux on une chevelure blonde d'or. L'un dort dans les bras de mon mari alors que l'autre regarde le monde dans les miens avec ses beaux yeux émeraude, les mêmes que son père. Elle est belle ma famille elle est heureuse. »

Doucement Harry se place à la même hauteur que Draco. Leurs yeux ne se sont pas lâchés.

« Oui, elle est belle notre famille. »

Leurs lèvres se collent, leurs langues se rencontrent, leurs mains découvrent, leurs cœurs s'ouvrent.

Il n'y a pas besoin de mot, ils se sont compris, leurs cœurs ont parlé pour eux.

* * *

8 ans plus tard. St Mangouste.

Draco se ronge les ongles dans la salle d'arrente de la maternité. Cela fait une heure que son mari est dans le bloc et il n'a aucune nouvelle. D'accord les accouchements masculins son rare et difficile mais quand même.

Tout d'un coup une infirmière arrive. Il se jette sur elle puis lui soutirer des informations sûr son amour et le bébé.

Le blond lâche un soupir de soulagement. Ils vont tous les deux bien.

Harry le demande.

Doucement il entre dans la chambre blanche. Son époux repose sur son lit d'hôpital, un petit être sommeille sur son torse.

Draco s'approche d'Harry. Tous deux se sourient. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils sont mariés. Draco est devenu appotiquaire, il tient une petite boutique dans Pré-au-Lard. Harry lui travaille au ministère de la justice. Leur maison est située un peu en retrait de Pré-au-Lard, c'est un joli nid d'amour. Elle a quatre chambres, un immense grenier rempli de vieilleries et un gigantesque parc avec un petit lac où leurs enfants pourront jouer.

Ils sont heureux.

Harry sourit. Un sourire étincelant, un sourire de bonheur comblé.

« C'est une petite fille, déclara t-il caressant du bout des doigts le dos du bébé. »

Sur le sommet de son crane l'on peu déjà voir des cheveux noirs. Draco sait qu'ils formeront une épaisse chevelure d'encre.

« Elle aura les yeux bleu-gris, répliqua le blond s'assaillant sur le lit de son époux. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Oui sûrement.

- Il n'y a pas de sûrement, elle aura les yeux métalliques, un joli menton pointu et adora lire. Puis après elle viendra une autre petite fleur aux cheveux de feux et aux même yeux acier et enfin il y aura deux petits monstres à la chevelure désordonné et aux yeux vert brillant.

Tu veux me tuer, s'écria faussement outré le brun. »

Draco se mit à rire vite suivi par Harry. Tous deux se regardèrent et dirent d'une seule voix :

« Un rêve, une réalité. »

The end !

* * *

Voilà une petit O-S tout choupinou ! Bon je ne m'éternise pas j'ai un contrôle de trois heures en français juste après !

Merci d'avoir lu et un petit message ?!

Zoo.

* * *


End file.
